Mother Definitely Knows Best
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During a visit to town, Gwen and Trent meet up after the mess that was Total Drama All-Stars. From there, Gwen introduces Trent to his ever-loving mother, who soon becomes re-acquainted with him in the most imaginable way possible. One-shot Trent/Gwen's Mom lemon. Warning: Rated M for sex and strong language. Remember, you were warned...


**"Mother Definitely Knows Best"**

**Rated M for sexual content and strong language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I've decided to do something totally different. I've decided to write me up a very hot lemon featuring one unusual pairing: Trent/Gwen's Mom! It hasn't been done before, but I'm willing to take the risk and give it a shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen was glad to be home.

After two long exhausting months of having to get through Chris's entire bull-shit in Total Drama All-Stars, she finally got a break from all the turmoil around her. After all, one could only take so much from the sick abuse and torture being put on by the host, Chris McLean.

But good things actually came good from all of this. Gwen managed to reunite with her ex-boyfriend Trent, which was interesting because he was playing a gigs at one of the towns that Gwen currently lived in. They soon met up with the usual conversation, which was nothing but talk and a cup of warm mocha-flavored coffee. Trent had been planning to stay at a hotel, but Gwen decided that it was best for Trent to come stay at her house for the night so they could catch up even more.

To be sure, Trent never went to Gwen's house. When they were together, it was only a long-distance relationship between boyfriend and girlfriend. If they wanted to communicate, they would do it via video chat or facebook to keep in touch.

Unfortunately, they broke up because it wasn't Trent's jealousy of Gwen and Duncan's friendship. It was all because of Trent's major obsession with a single digit number. And not to mention that Gwen got sick and tired of Trent having to throw in for his own team. And that was the straw that broke the damn camel's back.

Luckily, things had change before then, and Gwen started to get used to the new Trent. Even though they weren't still boyfriend and girlfriend, it was nice for them to still be friends. But this time, he didn't remain obsessed with the number as before. And thank goodness for that.

So far, it was a clear evening as Gwen was busy driving Trent in her black Ford Focus. She liked the car black because, well, the color was all about Gwen and nothing else.

"You're really gonna love my mom, Trent." Gwen replied, "She's very nice."

"Can't wait." Trent smirked a little, "It feels so tiring having to find a rich hotel at the time at night."

"Well, you know how they are." Gwen shrugged.

"You think your house would compare those to a huge five-star hotel?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not as big as a five-star hotel, but it's quite roomy on the inside." Gwen nodded.

After a 10-minute drive, Gwen and Trent pulled up to a huge house, which looked very clean on the outside and was labeled as a 16th century Victorian. Not quite five-star material, but it was a pretty neat house for sure.

As they shut the car door behind them, the pair walked up the steps as Gwen knocked on the door. Trent on the other hand, felt a little bit nervous to be exact.

"I don't know about this," Trent sighed, "Is your mother ugly?"

"Not that I would know of." Gwen jokingly rolled her eyes.

After several seconds of waiting, a door finally opened.

As it opened all the way, the first person that Trent and Gwen saw was her own mother.

From Trent's point of view, he was left speechless. Apparently, Gwen's mother wasn't ugly. In fact...

...

...

...she was attractive! She was dressed in her pink business suit with pink earrings, had some of the most long luscious legs she possessed, and she had a body that could put a hot french supermodel to shame, even though she was mostly in her 40's. With that beautiful curly hair of hers, she looked a bit like Julia Louis-Dreyfus with brown hair.

Feeling excited, she hugged her own daughter.

"Gwen, you're finally home!" Her mother said.

"Mom, it's so glad to see you!" Gwen said, hugging out her mother.

Trent looked a bit blushed to be standing next to an attractive woman quite like Gwen's mom. He didn't know what to say or what to feel. Honestly, he was still speechless from head to toe.

However, her mother soon got a good whiff of Gwen, and looked a bit bothered.

"I'll tell ya, all this waiting must definitely take a toll on you." Gwen's mother spoke to her daughter, "Why don't you shower up?"

"Yeah, I felt dirty taking Chris's crap anyway." Gwen muttered.

Having to dust herself off, Gwen decided to introduce Trent to her mom.

"Anyway Trent, this is my mom." She replied, "Make yourself at home, okay?"

After Gwen raced inside the house, a still speechless Trent approached her nervously. However, he wasn't speechless for long.

"So you must be Gwen's Mom..." Trent chuckled.

"Oh please, call me Emily!" Emily chuckled.

"Ohhhh... okay, Emily." Trent said, blushing through his cheeks.

"You must look dusty from that car ride." She said, dusting his jacket off, "Why don't you take a seat in the living room and make yourself at home?"

"Well, it was a little dirty, but alright." Trent chuckled as he entered the house.

Inside of the house looked really ordinary, but nice. It was almost a bit royal because of the decorations, mostly because of the clock and the royally golden picture frames. The living room was large itself, decked out with modern day furniture, a huge big-screen 4D TV, and incredible sound system and a huge horror movie collection to the side, concerning how much Gwen loved horror movies.

"This house looks very nice." Trent chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so." Emily smiled with glee, "Sit on the sofa, I'll give you some pie."

Trent actually felt surprised. The first seconds being inside Gwen's home and he gets free pie? He was starting to enjoy this! Heck, he was loving this!

After placing his brown jacket around a chair, Trent kicked back in the family sofa with his feet resting around a soft pillow.

_"Wow, this actually feels good..."_ Trent thought to himself.

After waiting for several seconds, Emily came out with two pieces of chocolate cream pie centered in separate plates. Trent was already starving deep inside, so maybe a piece of pie would be enough to fill his complete appetite.

"Here ya go." Emily said as she handed Trent some pie, "Tell me what you think."

Licking his lips, Trent took his fork, chopped down a slice, and sent the entire chocolate material around his mouth, chomping it to it's core. He felt the feeling of dark chocolate ribbons surrounding his gums and the texture of milk chocolate filling around his tongue. To be honest, this was the best slice of Chocolate Cream Pie he had ever tasted.

"Wow, I hate to say this," Trent said with his mouth full, "But this is the best piece of pie I ever had. What's your secret.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that..." Emily chuckled.

Suddenly, Emily started sitting next to Trent and began crossing her legs a bit sexily. The guitarist took in a sudden gasp seeing this.

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself...?" Emily smirked.

"You see, I-I sorta make my life making music and performing..." Trent said, stuttering.

Apparently, Trent was so distracted by her beauty, that he nearly lost his voice a little bit. He was kinda surprised by the way that Gwen's mother was now acting towards him. As if she was hitting on him. Must be some kind of phase anyway.

"So, you're a musician?" Emily replied, "That's nice. What kind of music do you do anyway...?"

Suddenly, she started to feel his arms through a nice gentle touch. Yet, this made Trent very curious why she was doing this.

"Um..." Trent stuttered again, "Mostly pop and sometimes r-r-rock. I'm what they call a singer-songwr-r-riter..."

_"Mmmmm, I love how he's so shy..."_ Emily thought while still feeling his arms.

However, Emily's magic touch forced Trent to feel something stiff inside his pants. This forced an instant erection from him. One erection that he couldn't even control by his standards. Trent tried to talk a bit more, but Emily's hand got a good hold of his chest, therefore sending them down to his groin area. Because of this, Trent started sweating bullets.

"Let me tell you something, what do you think of my daughter...?" Emily told him.

"Well, u-um..." Trent stuttered again, "She's v-v-very down to earth, and she's really a g-g-good friend to be with and get along w-with."

"That's nice and all, but..." Emily said, pausing for a bit, "What do you think about me...?"

Trent was once again surprised from this tone of seduction from her. Just those fluttering eyes and the way she licked her lips at him was more than enough for his erection to break through his jeans.

"Well, you're really beautiful and gorgeous..." Trent rolled his eyes curiously.

"Thanks, I'm flattered..." Emily blushed, therefore heaving her chest.

"I'm glad you think so." Trent nodded.

"It was a shame my daughter broke up with you, because you're such a charming sexy hunk of a man..." Emily smirked sexily, "I think you deserve someone better than her."

"Um, really?" Trent raised an eyebrow, "Who...?"

Trying to find out the answer, Emily took his hand and caressed Trent by his chin.

As Trent tried to speak out, Gwen's mother cut him off with a kiss. The guitarist felt his eyes enlarge like a popcorn bag. The feeling and pressure of Emily's chocolate-scented kiss surged right through his teeth, gums and intestines. Apparently, her kiss tasted a lot more chocolatey than the kiss that he already had.

This felt so wrong from Trent's point of view, but suddenly...

...

...

...he couldn't help but make it feel so right.

Somehow, Trent gave in the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gwen's mom. From there, he deepened the hot kiss, by leaning his head to the side and slowly inserting his tongue deep inside him. The feeling between both of their tongue had emitted an intense spark, leaving both of their bodies feeling hot with intense heat. A passionate moan broke through Emily as Trent's tongue slipped around her entire mouth in circles.

Emily soon broke off the kiss and faced Trent head-on with such seduction.

"How was that...?" She smirked.

"That was amazing..." Trent said, gasping for air from that kiss.

"I'm glad you really thought so, Trent." Emily giggled, "But let me ask you one simple question..."

"W-what's that...?" Trent chuckled nervously.

With a evil smirk, Gwen's mom popped up her pink business coat to reveal a set of huge C-cups, being held up by a lacy pink bra. Suddenly, Trent's green eyes popped out of his sockets in an instant because of the impressive sight. He was once again a lost for words.

"What do you think about these...?" Emily said, scrunching her big breasts up.

"They're beautiful..." Trent said.

"Really?" She chuckled, "Then come and take a lick, big boy..."

As she threw her pink business coat, Trent lifted down part of her bra, scrunched up her left breast and started to lick around the nipple, teasing it in amusing fashion. At first, it started to tickle because of the way the tip of Trent's tongue circled around her nipple, but when he started to nibble on it, it emitted a slight moan through Emily. That was a very slippery tongue Trent possessed.

"Ooooh, you naughty boy..." Emily giggled.

After he was finished with the left breast, Trent went to attack the right breast, doing the same thing he did to the left: Grabbing onto the melon-sized breast, squeezing it very tightly and caressing it with his tongue. His tongue drove Gwen's mom so crazy that she wrapped her arms around Trent's neck and held on to his hair. Luckily for Trent, the hair yanking didn't effect him, but it only drove him to suck through her nipple nicely, therefore turning those babies erect.

In the process however, Emily felt her smooth, shapely rear being touched by Trent's erection in his pants. This gave her such an idea.

"Mmmmm, I guess your 'little friend' is very happy to see me..." She smirked.

"Yeah, I guess he can't help himself." Trent laughed.

"Well, let's see if I can make him feel welcome at home here..." Emily said, licking her lips.

After tossing off what was left of her bra, Emily started going down on Trent, staring at his bulging hard-on. She must wonder what he'd look like without his pants or perhaps his underwear, if he was wearing any to begin with. Making sure for herself, Emily undid the button of his jeans and got a hold of Trent's zipper, therefore rolling down to his pants. From there, she sent his jeans rolling down through his legs and off his feet, throwing them away with her coat and bra.

Staring down at Trent's erection, Emily was amazed by its tremendous size. It stood all ten inches, making him the biggest cock she have ever seen so far in his life. Her husband was compared wimpy and tiny in the bedroom, but Trent's size was almost like a huge bazooka blowing up everything in it's path. I wonder what it would look like with his ten inches wrapped inside her mouth?

"Hold still for mommy, okay...?" Emily smirked.

Grasping on to his erection, Emily teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, giving it a few teasing licks. And then, Emily shoved the entire ten inches inside her mouth, tasting him to her full pleasure. She slowly bobbed up and down, experiencing every taste of his erection to no end. It was quite fun for her, sucking Trent down like a lollipop or a common vegetable such as a pickle. From the way she was grasping his little friend, Trent's cock was compared to a huge cucumber! The bigger the size, the harder she grasped.

"Mmmmmm..." Trent moaned while clinging on to the sofa.

She kept on sucking him once again while she started massaging his testicles, therefore sending Trent's lower body to jolt out a little. A little ounce of her saliva began to slowly drip down his entire ten inches, which turned both Emily and Trent on so much. Trent enjoyed it so much that he took a hold of her brown curly hair and thrusted upwards, making Gwen's mom choke on it several times. The guitarist started slow at first with gentle thrusts, but his speed quickened, therefore pumping her face over and over again.

Emily's hand soon tapped him on the leg, which forced Trent to stop for a while. Enjoying the sight of Emily's saliva wrapped over his entire cock, Trent spoke out to her.

"You definitely know how to suck cock, huh?" Trent smirked again.

"I've been married for almost 19 years," Emily informed him, "I know how it feels."

"That's really impressive." The guitarist nodded.

"Not as impressive as this however..." She smirked sexily.

Gwen's mother then stood up, only to sit right on Trent's lap. But before she could do something so risky, Trent stopped her for a moment.

"Um, I seemed to forgot my condom..." Trent muttered.

"Oh, you won't need it when I'm done with you, my hot sexy stud-muffin..." Emily smirked.

Having positioned her ass right around the tip of his erection, Emily squatted down and let out a huge moan, inserting all ten inches around her tight pink pussy. And then, Emily started to bump and grind all over his groin in perfect motion, going back and forth as she could go. She was riding Trent like a sexy stallion, enjoying this hot, sweaty naked ride for as long as she wanted it to.

However, her riding and groping forced Trent's cock to leak a little pre-cum.

To increase this little ride, Trent grabbed onto her creamy bubble-butted ass and started thrusting upwards again, this time, giving out a slippery feeling. Trent went furious on Gwen's mom, pumping her ass up like a volleyball being inflated over and over again. Actually, considering her rear size, it was like the shape of two volleyballs, which meant she had an ass that was worth grabbing tightly. And Trent was squeezing it and slapping it to no end, therefore leaving Emily's ass a deep shade of blood red.

The ride was only getting started. Without any time to talk, Emily turned around as Trent got a good look at her bulbous ass. Who knew that Gwen's mom was so bootylicious in the inside?

After jacking off Trent a bit, Emily squatted down on his erection, therefore leaving another loud moan. As Trent grabbed on to her hips, Emily started bouncing and jumping all over his cock, which leaked around pre-cum again. She always fantasized about having a 'real' cock fit inside her ass, not unlike her husband's wimpy little friend. Trent's throbbing dick fit inside her real nicely like a puzzle. Once it was attached, it wasn't gonna break off.

"Ohhhh, gooood!" Gwen's mother moaned, "Ahhhhhhhhhh...!"

While she was still jumping on his bones, Emily took the time to rub her clit around, hoping that she would squirt all over Trent's 'little friend'. Trent on the inside, was begging to make her blast all around his erection. He always wondered what it would feel like from his standpoint. It would be his first time he would think someone like that before fucking her.

After several upward thrusts, Emily began to burst.

"OH, I'M CUMMING...!"

As Emily shouted out those words, her love juices burst all around him, leaving his little friend soaking wet in the process. Obviously, this was the part where Trent would clean up those juices all around his groin, but he didn't want to stop there. He wanted to keep going.

As she finally stopped, Trent managed to make her stand and bend her right over.

"Mmmmmm, I can't wait to fuck that ass..." Trent smiled evilly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emily said, "Fuck my ass and make me the slut I am!"

With an evil smile, Trent stood up and positioned his erection all around her ass. Jerking it around a little bit more, Trent inserted his ten inches inside her, leaving out another single moan. This time, coming from him.

With his 'friend' inside her, Trent started thrusting in and out. Huffing and puffing like the big bad horny wolf that Trent was turning out to be. The sound of his manhood hitting her right in the ass almost sounded like big giant footsteps running. The sound was quite enjoyable to listen to other than the music that Trent played down at the club an hour ago. Except it was the sound effect of a single thump that affected both their ears. Wanting to step up the pace, Emily shouted to him.

"HARDER! GO HARDER ON MY ASS!" Emily moaned out.

Hearing this, Trent grabbed on to her hips and pushed onto her violently, leaving her ass in one big sexual beating! Trent was shaking her like an magnitude 10 earthquake, just destroying everything in sight. In Emily's mind, the thrusting started to hurt her, but she could care less if it made her sore. She wanted this big teen cock inside her, and big teen cock she got. Now all she wanted was for Trent to blow inside her and fill her up to the limit.

As he was thrusting, Trent felt his groin vibrate. This felt wrong for him to do! I mean, cumming inside the mother of your ex-girlfriend? That would sound sick, that would sound nasty...

...

...

...but it would sound very sweet for Trent. Suddenly, he was about to burst.

"I'm gonna cum!" Trent growled, "DEAR GOD, I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!"

With one final thrust, it happened!

_"OHHHHHHHH, TREEEEEEEEEEEENT...!"_

Trent had shot a stream of cum and injected inside of Gwen's own mom, therefore filling her up with Trent's entire seed. The sensation felt so phenomenal and orgasmic that Trent didn't need a condom after all. Heck, even if he needed one on her, it would probably be enough to break. He kept on thrusting her slowly so that the entire streams of cum that was shooting inside him would be enough to drip out of her clit.

He then pulled out of her as Trent's silky white seed dripped down from her sweet pink pussy. It was the most unbelievable feeling that Gwen's mom had ever felt in a long time.

"Wow, Trent." Gwen's mom said, breathing and out, "You're definitely an animal!"

"Totally." Trent nodded, "So how was it for you?"

"It was amazing." Emily admitted, "My husband would never do something like that to me. But you made my wish come true, my hot sexy Trent. We should do that more often whenever you're in town."

"I might just do that." Trent smirked in approval, "I deserve you way more than Gwen, by the way."

"I like the sound of that, lover..." Emily smirked as well.

As Emily and Trent shared yet another hot french kiss from each other, Gwen's voice was heard from upstairs as she was coming down.

"Hey mom, how's things going along with you and Tre-"

Suddenly, Gwen appeared before a naked Trent and her own mom, gasping for shock. The goth girl couldn't believe what she now witnessed! Her own mother and her ex-boyfriend having naked sweaty sexual relations with each other? This was unbelievable!

So unbelievable that Gwen's anger rose up like a thermostat. Using her rage, she decided to take it out on her ex.

"TRENT?" Gwen screamed angrily, "YOU AND MY MOTHER? REALLY? WHAT THE BLUE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Gwen, I can explain..." Trent replied.

Breaking out in a long pause, Trent said what was perhaps his final words to Gwen...

...

...

...

...

...

"I knocked up your mother."

Gwen couldn't believe what she heard from him. From that moment on, Gwen ended up beating the holy crap out of her ex-boyfriend just for making her hot attractive mom pregnant. Emily tried to stop her, but Gwen's beatings on her ex only made it more violent. So violent, that the police had to be called upon him.

Despite only suffering major injuries, Trent luckily managed to recover nicely while Gwen was put in the slammer for attempted murder, which would only serve her just 11 months in prison. Which was long enough for Gwen's mom to run away with Trent to a nice retreat in Jamaica, where they would spend their lives having hot sweaty sex with each other without wearing anything protective. For the child however, he grew up to be a healthy baby boy named Trenton, named after Emily's new-found lover, Trent.

For Gwen's brother however, he was never mentioned anywhere near this hot little tale, because he didn't give two fucks about it.

And that was for the best.

* * *

**Eeyup, I know it was a bit OOC because of the ending and all, but I wouldn't be lying if the sex was downright hot. Oh, and BTW, it was that hot.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this hot little number, so do what you do best, reviewers!**

**P.S.: For Gwen's mom, I named her Emily, because I couldn't run out of ideas of what to name Gwen's mom. That's all!**


End file.
